For the Love of Jasmine
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: A girl rescued in the woods, brings a new member to the Cullen family. Rated M. Set before movie, so no Bella. This story is also up for Adoption.. PM me if interested in taking it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I just borrow them.

"**Help somebody help me!" **

**I couldn't tell if the scream was out loud or just in my head but either way whoever had my attention. Pausing from the hunt I waited to see and seconds later another anguished scream ripped the air and abruptly cut off. **

"**Edward?" my father's voice called. Even though he was a few miles away, he'd heard it to and it had his full attention, his thoughts were worried. "Edward, is someone lost?" my father asked now beside me. Concentrating my gift toward the direction the screams issued, I could clearly hear the two mental voices one of a man, the other of the woman on the ground a few feet away. I scowled and took off in the direction of the voices. It was the mental voice of the woman that I focused on, she was begging to not be hit again. So lost in listening to the woman cry silently for help that I almost missed Carlisle's whispered **

"**What's going on Edward, what's wrong?" **

"**We have a rogue to deal with before he gets us into trouble." Simple and true our house was about 5 miles south of the small clearing we were about to enter. The nearest hiking trail was 20 miles away and hiking season was long over. The woman was screaming again, stopping to focus I saw the clearing in her mind and knew that they were on the far north side. The vampire was a newborn and so occupied that he'd never hear us coming. I found the woman's mental voice again to keep tabs on the newborn and what I saw made my pace quicken. She was trying vainly to crawl away but her broken arm impeded her movements. Suddenly the vampire pounced and in a second was on top of her, pushing her back to the ground face first and forcing himself inside her as she went down. I growled before I could stop myself and pulled back from her mind just a bit, I didn't want to see that.**

"**What's wrong now, Edward?" asked Carlisle worry turning to fear. This was not something I wanted to share but he'd find out anyway.**

"**He's raping her." I replied through gritted teeth.**

"**He'll kill her, her body is far to fragile for that." The fear and worry in his tone were turning to anger. Even though we are vampires too, we don't feed on humans. It's a lifestyle choice that we made so that we could live with humans more easily. It also allowed us the freedom to enjoy more out of our immortality then just sating our thirst. The rest of my family includes my mother, Esme, sisters Rosalie and Alice and their mates, my brothers, Jasper and Emmett. We were a rare bunch among our kind. Normally so many wont live together for as long as we have. It's a common rule that we don't take human lovers because they cannot handle our strength and one mistake could cause us to unintentionally kill them. Bringing my focus back to the present as we reached the edge of the clearing, still about a mile away from the newborn and his victim. She was on the ground again but he was no longer on top of her. Her mental voice was weak but she was still pleading for her life, her eyes were black and her nose was bloody. He must have slammed her face to the ground while I was tuned out. Crossing the clearing quickly I hissed to get the newborn's attention, he took one look at me then at Carlisle and split. I only half listened as my father chased him away. The woman was on her back spread eagled and covered in blood. Many bruises decorated her cream toned skin. Years of medical training kicked in as I knelt by her head. Pushing aside her blood soaked hair I put my fingers lightly on her throat. Her pulse was weak but steady. Her clammy skin a clear sign of severe blood loss. Her left arm was broken in two places and she had four broken ribs. A broken nose and twisted ankle were the extent of her external injuries. I could tell from the multitude of bruises that she had organ damage as well. No signs of a neck or spine injury and it didn't look like he'd bitten her either. It was when I moved her legs to try to restore some decency that I noticed her femoral artery had been punctured. **

"**Carlisle!" I yelled as I yanked off my shirt to secure a makeshift tourniquet to her thigh. He was at my side a second later.**

"**Her femoral artery's been punctured we need to get her to the house and get some blood in her quick or else she'll die, she's already lost a lot of blood." I explained as I pulled out my phone and dialed Emse, my mother answered on the first ring and I told her everything that had happened and what she would need to have ready.**

"**It'll be done Edward." was all she said. Putting the phone away I answered Carlisle's mental questions about her injuries.**

"**And I will leave her pelvic exam to you cause you're the doctor after all and after what she's been through she might not be able to have sex again let alone ever having kids." I added before he could think to ask. He just nodded from his kneeling position by her head. Reaching down to check her vitals before we moved her, she chose that moment to regain consciousness. Screaming weakly she tried to crawl away but her arm impeded her so she kind of scooted but it hurt to much so she resumed begging.**

"**No no please don't touch me, stay away." Her blue eyes were pain filled as she looked first at me then at my father and I could hear her trying to work out which one of us was the leader so to speak and therefore going to be the first to use her as the other had. Carlisle's hand was still out stretched toward her, he quickly let it drop. I smelled fresh blood, looking down at her as she resumed her efforts to crawl away, I realized her movements had loosened the tourniquet. "Carlisle, the tourniquet." I hissed. Then regretted it when the sound made her flinch as if expecting to be hit. When the expected blow never came she looked up, hesitantly meeting my eyes. Schooling my features into a gentle expression I knelt down beside her though I made no move to touch her.**

"**I'm Edward and this is my father Carlisle, your very hurt and lost a lot of blood please let us help you." I put a pleading look on my face. Her eyes darted to Carlisle then back to me.**

"**I guess so." was her whispered reply. **

"**May I look over your injuries to see how bad they are before we move you?" Silence greeted the question. **

"**I'm a doctor, please." She looked at me, whatever she saw must have reassured her because she whispered an ok. Quickly with years of practice and gentle hands Carlisle examined her frail body determining her arm and ribs to be the most attention needing of her injuries. 'I won't tell her yet that I need to do a pelvic exam cause though there is no permanent damage done there is some that will require treatment but she was just brutally raped so I can guarantee that that's one thing she may not let me do.'**

"**You or any other man" I said aloud to his thoughts. 'She's going have a hard enough time just letting you' the thought trailed off.**

"**Letting me what?" I asked to prompt him to finish the thought.**

"**Touch her, you're the fastest runner, and she seems to trust you.." again he trailed off while his fingers rested on her throat checking her pulse which was a little stronger. I knew that he was referring to the fact that I would have to carry her. She couldn't be allowed to try to walk because not only would it take too long but it could cause her to bleed out from her leg wound or puncture a lung with one of the broken ribs. I nodded as I moved closer to her.**

"**Ok we are going to move you now but to do that I have to touch you." I waited till she met my gaze before continuing,**

"**Put your arm like this." I said as I gently laid it across her chest. She winced in pain and I saw the scared look in her eyes as I leaned forward over her so I could put her good arm around my neck. My other arm was halfway under her knees when an idea hit me. Lowering her back to the ground I released her.**

"**Carlisle, give me your shirt." He looked at me for a second till it dawned on him what I meant to do. Unbuttoning it quickly he gave it to me. **

"**Can I help you out this on? I promise I wont touch you any more then necessary." I added to ease the anxious look on her face. She nodded slowly though she was still wary. 'Probably cause though you mean her no harm your still a man. And after what she's been though it's a normal reaction.' Carlisle told me silently as I helped her put her good arm through the sleeve then buttoned it up over the broken one. She allowed me to then place her good arm back around my neck. One arm behind her back the other under her knees. I was on my feet in an instant. Carlisle adjusted the tourniquet to make sure it would hold. 'the wound will need stitches' he thought. **

"**You okay?" I asked quietly as he finished with the tourniquet. **

"**I'm a little dizzy." she admitted slowly.**

"**Just hang on, close your eyes and we'll be home in a minute." I told her and was surprised when she buried her face in my shoulder. Fear quickening her heartbeat. The shirt was huge on her tiny form I noted as we ran through the forest toward home.**

**Esme was waiting at the door, holding it open as we came up the porch and into the house. I took her straight up to the makeshift hospital room. This was where Carlisle kept all his medical supplies. An operating table stood in the middle. Gently laying her on the table I raced about to gather the needed supplies. Two hours later and almost all her injuries had been treated and a blood transfusion given. At first we'd thought about taking her to the hospital but she vetoed the idea before my father even finished the question. I couldn't fault her logic when she'd answered that they would ask questions and that she would be unable to tell them that a vampire was her rapist. So Carlisle called the hospital and made arrangements to have what we needed delivered. Now however she was refusing the morphine we were offering for the pain. Of course we could have gotten away with giving her something milder but morphine would knock her out and we still needed to do her pelvic exam. So Esme was trying to reason with her but her mind was set and none of us were going change it. Sighing I walked back into the room. She glared at me.**

"**No morphine. I'm not stupid I know why your insisting on it. I'll let you do the pelvic exam now but I want to stay awake." her tone was calm but she was angry. Now I was surprised, how did she know that's what we still needed to do. And what had happened to the timid girl she'd been just hours ago. As if she'd heard my thoughts she snorted.**

"**That's not the first time I've been raped. Or beaten. I honestly couldn't tell you how many times I've been raped in my life." she put her face in her hands then. I decided not to press her for more information right this second. Instead I asked,**

"**So we can do the rape kit now?" Raising her head she scowled before nodding. **

"**Carlisle." I said knowing he was standing right outside and had heard her every word. He came back in followed closely by my mother and to my shock Alice.**

"**I had a vision." was all she said. 'I saw the whole thing happen. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help.' she added silently to me. 'It's okay Alice we managed just fine.' I told her giving her a quick hug before turning my attention back to Jasmine. She was arguing with Carlisle. She wanted me to do the rape kit. She wasn't going let him touch her and he was trying to reason with her.**

"**You can watch him but if he's been through medical school then there is no reason he cant do it himself." she had him on that one and he knew it. Turning to look at me, 'your up on this one she wont let me.' was all he said. "Would you people stop talking in your heads like I cant hear you." Anger laced her words. **

"**Wait you can hear it when we do that?" I was puzzled. She nodded.**

"**How long have been able to read thoughts?" **

"**Since I was a kid, and I can talk directly to any one person's mind once I have had a physical conversation with them." So you heard Carlisle say we would need to do a rape kit?" She nodded.**

"**I also heard it when he told you that my reaction to you was based solely on the fact that you're a man and it's normal." then something occurred to me something I had thought nothing of till now because at the time I was more concerned with her injuries. **

"**Can you shield your mind so that others would be unable to read it?" she looked at me funny for a second before answering,**

"**Yes I can." **

"**Ok we can continue this chat later right now we need to finish up and get you cleaned up." Carlisle cut in smoothly, she glared at him. **

"**I'm still going to insist Edward do the kit." she said crossing her good arm. I sighed I really didn't want to but I could see she wasn't going to budge on the issue. 'damn right I'm not' she said silently. Forty-five minutes later I finished the rape kit and it was on it's way to the hospital along with some blood for lab work and the supplies we'd borrowed. The kit had turned up traces of semen so Carlisle had wanted to see if it matched any others in the hospitals records of unknown samples. Jasmine at the moment was asleep after having eaten some and gotten a shower plus some clean clothes from Alice. She continued to sleep most of the time waking to eat and shower. I would check her everyday to make sure she was recovering as expected. She refused to be anywhere near Carlisle, unless I were to be there also. After 2 weeks her arm had healed enough for the cast to be replaced by a brace. By the time she'd been here 3 weeks she didn't even need the brace anymore. Her bruises had faded. The last exam she'd had revealed a nickel sized scar on her thigh from where her artery had been punctured. She still kept contact with Carlisle to a minimum preferring that her interaction with men be limited to just me. I had coaxed out of her some details regarding the abuse she'd suffered for the last few years with her most recent foster family. Beatings where an everyday occurrence. It had been her foster brother that had initially raped her, the father had started after the boy told him how much fun it was. That had just royally pissed me off. Jasmine had not yet met either of my brothers and I could tell it seemed to take her a great deal of courage just to be in the same room with Carlisle. That pained me because I knew my father would die before hurting so much as a hair on her head. But still her anxiety would spike and her heart race any time he would so much as glance in her direction. Her scent was very hard on me and I had to hunt every night in order to be able to stay around her. With no room yet made for her, she continued to room with me. Part of me was okay with that but the darker part had a different idea on how to handle her, but I made sure to keep it in check she was too important to me now. I wondered how it had happened so fast and I was beginning to notice a charged feeling in the air whenever I was near her. Esme and Alice spent a good deal of time with her but she preferred me. I noticed yesterday that when I returned from my hunt as I walked into my bedroom her whole face lit up, as if she thought I wouldn't come back. She'd been sitting on my bed with Esme and to my surprise Carlisle though he was on the couch still he was in the room. She beamed at me her mind still closed but I could see it on her face that she felt something for me too. I just had to wonder now if there was a chance like Alice had seen. That night we talked most of the time, Alice joined us for a while eager to get to know her new sister. Carlisle had told me during our hunt that he and Esme were having the adoption papers drawn up. After Jasper dragged Alice out we had talked more about her past and the horrors she'd endured by the people who were supposed to care for her. With a vow that I would keep her safe I left her to sleep for a bit.**

**I sat now at the piano playing and thinking. Questions swirled in my head. 'why would people who supposedly cared for her do such vile things to her.' was the main thing I was having a hard time wrapping my head around it. I knew there were some pretty bad people in this world but I would never understand how any decent man could rape. Sure I know rape isn't about the sex act itself but the feelings of control and power that comes from the use of force to get it. In my human life I'd been raised to be a respectful gentleman and that meant never raising a finger to a woman, and that when a lady says no it means no. Time had not changed that, at least not for me. So lost in my thoughts was I that I never heard her come down the stairs. Not till she placed a soft hand on my shoulder did I even realize that those had been footsteps I'd heard, and I couldn't help but jump. No one had ever been able to do that.**

"**Congrats you managed to scare me that's like the first time ever." I told her as I took her hand from my shoulder and guided her down to the piano bench beside me. She smiled then.**

"**Sorry didn't mean to I thought you would have at least heard my footsteps since I'm shielding my thoughts." Sure enough when I tried to read her mind I felt like I'd just hit a brick wall.**

"**I could break down that shield if I really wanted to." I informed her somewhat dryly.**

"**I know you could but what's more is that I know you won't." My fingers began to play of their own accord. It was an old song, one of my favorites. I couldn't place it but for whatever reason I felt content. Usually the smell of human blood so close was more tempting then I could bear but right this second I wasn't concerned. A fact that should worry me I wondered if she felt it too or if I was just imagining things. **

"**Feel what?" she asked and my fingers stopped playing. I was so not used to having my thoughts read.**

"**This." I said as I gently ran my fingers down her now healed arm. The air between us crackled like it was charged. She only nodded.**

"**I felt it from the first day. I didn't understand it right away but as soon as you touched me it was like every cell in my body was electrified." I'd been puzzling over it, thinking it a fluke of some kind. It had been driving me nuts for 3 weeks now. Yet here she'd felt it too. Could I hope that maybe she felt something for me too seeing as how she knew what I was yet hadn't run screaming. 'I wonder then if that's why…' I trailed off as I began to play again and the familiar chords of Esme's favorite swirled around us. 'why what?' she prompted after the song ended and silence settled. 'Is that why you wanted me to do the kit?' I asked knowing she'd know what I meant. It felt weird having a silent conversation with her, I was used to being asked questions silently but having to answer aloud cause no one else could read minds. So this was new but not unwelcome as a matter of fact it could be quite handy. I was well used to limited privacy having always lived around my family and their ability to hear whispers no matter where in the house. But I still had many questions for her and I knew that she would not want everyone to know some of the answers. 'well?' I asked when she remained quiet. **

"**Yea I guess so. I went over everything that's happened since you saved me again and I can't really explain it any other way." So she'd been going over the weeks events and I hadn't heard a word of it. Probing gently with my gift I felt the wall around her mind again and tried to find any hole.**

"**You won't find one." she said calmly when I gave up. I was baffled that she could do that. Never before had I known someone who could keep their thoughts from me like she did. Alice could when she wanted to but it required her to think of things that she knew would drive me away.**

"**How do you do it?" I asked unable to reel in my curiosity any longer. **

"**Do what the shield or reading thoughts or putting my thoughts in someone else's head to make it seem like they thought of it on their own?" She asked with a slight frown, then added,**

"**And stop trying to find a whole in my shield before I throw you out of my head." **

"**And how might I ask are you going to throw me out of your head?" I asked having a feeling I was not going to like the answer.**

"**Try again." she instructed and I did probing forward along the wall that protected her thoughts until suddenly I felt like my head was spinning off my shoulders. I actually grabbed the sides of my head in effort to make the spinning stop. When it did I couldn't help but glare at her.**

"**I warned you. It's your own fault." she stated simply knowing I had no argument. I had indeed asked for it. **

"**How exactly can you put your thoughts into someone's head?" I asked recalling her earlier question, though maybe statement was a better way to put it since she had answered my question with one of her own.**

"**Like this." she replied and I was playing the piano again before I could think twice about it, my fingers deciding to have a mind of their own. She just smiled when I looked at her amazed. I stopped playing as my mind spun with questions. 'how and why, when had this begun and had anyone taught her.'**

"**Whoa slow down Edward one at a time." she said finally.**

"**No to most of those questions. No one taught me and I don't think I'll ever know how this works nor why I can do it and no one else I have ever known can." She said in answer to most of my silent questions about her gift which was, I hated to admit it, far more complex than mine. Another question hit me and was out of my mouth before I could stop it.**

"**Did you make me play the piano again when I asked you how you put your thoughts into someone else's head?" A sly smile darted across her face as she nodded. I had to admit I was real curious now and more questions flooded my brain. **

"**How did you do that?" I just couldn't help myself. She frowned,**

"**If I agree to play 20 questions then could you answer some of mine." I thought for a split second before,**

"**Sure, are we going to have this conversation aloud?" **

"**Yea and we should probably bring everyone else in as well. I'm sure your parents and siblings have questions and I would prefer not to have to repeat myself." I couldn't argue with her on that so I called for everyone else to meet us in the dining room. And sure enough by the time we got there everyone but Rosalie was gathered round. The seat at the head of table was empty for her I figured as was the one to the left, for me. Carlisle sat to the right with Esme on his other side. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were on my side of the table. Her anxiety spiked suddenly when she caught sight of my brothers. She had yet to meet them as they'd been hunting when we brought her back. And she'd been avoiding male contact except mine and sometimes Carlisle's. Emmett moved to get up and her panic rose.**

"**Don't move either of you." I hissed as Jasper made to follow Emmett and she backed into me holding my arm for dear life. Carlisle reached for the hand that held my arm and she let him take it to guide her to the chair beside him. Alice had put Jasper back in his chair and Emmett had stopped moving at my glare. **

"**Relax honey they wont hurt you." Carlisle told her and her heart slowed some, but she still glanced up to me for assurance that what Carlisle had told her was true. Her heartbeat and breathing returned to normal at my gentle nod and the smile I just couldn't seem to help. Alice was positively beaming at that exchange. I wondered why but she was singing Christmas carols in her mind so I didn't bother any farther knowing she would tell me when she was ready. **

"**Now everyone," Carlisle spoke again,**

"**Edward called this meeting because as you can see we have a guest. Edward and I saved her from a newborn a few weeks ago. Alice told me after her arrival that she would become important to this family. So now I think Edward has questions for her which is why he called this meeting. Am I correct?" He finished looking at me.**

"**Yes I have questions for her and this meeting was actually her idea so that way we could all ask her questions and she won't have to repeat herself." **

"**One person at a time though and I think Carlisle should start cause I can see already that all his questions are practical and need addressing right away." She interjected before I could say what she'd just plucked from my head, no longer being the only mind reader was going to be interesting and annoying.**

"**Ok then." Carlisle was clearly surprised that she'd picked him to go first. Thinking she'd have me start.**

"**How old are you and is anyone likely to come looking for you?" **

"**16 and no, no one will come looking for me." She answered and I was kind of glad she'd let my father start cause he'd get all the questions that she had been avoiding from me.**

"**Why not?" **

"**Because I have been in foster care since I was born and my foster family only kept me for the money and so they'd have a punching bag."**

**Ignoring that bit for now I listened intently as they continued. **

"**Where are your real parents?"**

"**No idea, I was the product of my mothers' rape and though she couldn't bring herself to abort me, she couldn't handle the thought of having a living reminder of what she'd been through. So she surrendered me to the state. I've been with a dozen different families and none for longer then 2 years." she had tears in her eyes and I could tell from the look on my mothers' face that she felt some of the pain Jasmine had lived with. She sniffed trying not to let the tears out. I saw Alice vanish only to reappear a second later with a washcloth which she handed to me for Jasmine. Puzzled I looked at her and saw that she didn't know how Jasmine would take her approach so she decided to have me give it to her rather then risk upsetting her farther.**

"**Where was this family living?"**

"**California, somewhere near L.A.." She was a long way from there and if I had anything to say about it she was never going back, I couldn't figure why I felt so protective of this girl but I just knew that I would not be able to be without her. As far as I was concerned she was never going to be out of my sight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice beam at this decision but she was still singing carols so I had no hope of seeing whatever vision she had had till she was ready to share.**

"**Well you're a long way from there now. Do you have any idea where you are?" She shook her head, her long auburn hair about her face sent waves of wonderful fragrance my way. It suddenly felt like it had been weeks since I'd last fed rather then hours. The mouthwatering aroma of vanilla and gardenia's I had become accustomed to seeing as she had slept every night since her arrival in my bed hit me like a semi truck and I had to fight to swallow the venom flooding my mouth. Only Alice seemed to sense my struggle. I wanted to get up and run far away but I couldn't. Just the thought of distance between myself and the gorgeous smelling creature beside me made me feel like I was being ripped apart. 'And she depends on you much more then she knows so if you were to leave it would just prove her belief that there is something wrong with her. And that will destroy what little self-esteem she has. So please Edward don't leave.' Alice's mental voice practically yelled at me. Begging me not to do anything that would in effect set back her recovery. Finally I was able to catch a glimpse of Alice's vision that showed us dancing slowly under the stars, my arms around her waist and hers were around my neck. There was no space between us. Then she cut me off resuming her singing so I wouldn't find out more. I growled in annoyance. Jasmine flinched beside me and with a start I realized that the talking had stopped as everyone was watching mine and Alice's silent exchange. Everyone but Jasmine looked confused. I had to explain,**

"**I was trying to see Alice's vision but she won't share." I knew that made me sound like a pouting 2 year old, but I couldn't help it. I hated being kept in the dark. Having known Jasmine had heard the exchange and knew now why I was annoyed I wished now that I could block my thoughts too and she laughed then. **

"**By all means share, what's so funny?" Carlisle asked curiously all thoughts of questions forgotten. **

"**You didn't tell them that I can read minds too?" She asked when her laughter subsided. **

"**No it wasn't my secret to tell. Besides you told Esme, Carlisle and I weeks ago." I reminded her. "And Alice should have seen as much so then the only ones who didn't know would be Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, speaking of why isn't she down here?" But before anyone could answer that Emmett groaned,**

"**Another one?" Carlisle raised a hand for silence before anyone could think to say anything.**

"**So you can read minds as well. But there is more to it then that isn't there?" Carlisle asked recalling a snippet of our conversation that morning when she'd snapped at us for talking in our heads rather then out loud. "Yeah there is a bit more." She finally acknowledged after a moments silence.**

"**Care to explain or is that something you would rather wait on?" Esme asked finally breaking her silence. **

"**I'll explain it now since Edward has already told me about his and I heard Alice say she has visions but I haven't asked for more explanation, at least not yet." She finished quietly.**

"**Yes I have visions of the future but they are decision based so if I were to see one thing then you change your mind about it, I would see that and how it would change whatever I had previously seen." Alice put in quite happy to finally have a reason to include herself in this conversation. Jasmine from what little I already knew, was going to become our newest sister. I had already heard some of my parents thoughts about adopting her. But I was so lost in my thoughts at the piano at that time I had not paid much attention. That would require another family meeting after Jasmine went to bed.**

"**What more can you do beside read minds?" Jasper asked now getting into the discussion as well.**

"**I can shield my mind from other mind readers and I can put thoughts into peoples heads, so they will think they thought of it on their own when they didn't. Ask Edward what I did to him." That had everyone looking at me. **

"**Well what did she do?" Emmett prompted now practically bouncing out of his chair in excitement at the thought that somebody had finally gotten the better of me.**

"**She scared me for one, coming up behind me while I was at the piano and then she threw me out of her head when she got annoyed by my attempts to get past her shield." I said to the awed looks of my family. My father was of course the first to regain the ability to speak.**

"**How did you manage to sneak up on Edward?" he asked while vainly trying to hide the amusement he felt. **

"**I heard him playing the piano and I just couldn't help it, I followed the sound of the music downstairs and he was so lost in his thoughts that he never heard me coming. Then when I told him I would throw him out of my head if he didn't stop trying to read my thoughts he did not believe me. So he dared me to prove it, it's his own fault for not listening to me. I also made him play the piano when he'd asked about how I could put my thoughts into another's head. He already wanted to play the song I just used my thoughts to increase his desire to play and he was halfway through the song before his brain caught up to his hands." She blushed and looked down at her hands which she'd folded in her lap.**

"**Wow, that's amazing." She just blushed harder at Esme's comment. **

"**That is really incredible but I still have some more questions as far as what we were talking about earlier." Carlisle interjected returning the conversation to it's original track.**

"**Do you know where you are now?" Again she shook her head.**

"**Washington. A tiny town called Forks. I can guess you've probably never heard of it. The closest big city is Seattle. Now you said no one will come looking for you right?" She nodded not really liking the direction the conversation was now heading. **

"**I don't really want to pry but we need all the information we can get to help you as best we can and you made statements to Edward that morning about having been abused before," he paused and I suddenly knew where he was going with this. **

"**Can I ask how long the abuse went on?" She looked down intent on studying the table top. After a few minutes of anxiety laced silence she answered,**

"**Three years."**

"**Was it just physical abuse?" I had a feeling I knew the answer to that. We had kind of talked about it already. Since she'd let it slip that she had been raped before. I looked up at her in time to see her shake her head. She was still studying the table top. Looking over to Emmett and Jasper I indicated with my shoulder that they should leave the room to give her the semblance of privacy for this bit of the discussion. They nodded and were gone without another word. Alice moved to the now empty chair beside me. 'where did they go?' Esme thought to me.**

"**I asked them to step out to give her some privacy for these next few questions." I said for her and Carlisle's benefit since he'd wondered the same thing but she said it first. 'thank you Edward' was her silent reply. I rubbed a gentle circle on her back to show that I'd heard her. She sighed as she pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.**

"**What's your full name and date of birth?" Surprised by the turn of topic she looked up before answering.**

"**Jasmine Olivia Benson and I was born on June 2nd****, 1993." She tried and failed to hide a yawn. I had been wondering how she could be so energetic despite her mostly injuries. **

"**I'm just naturally that way, no idea why. I heal pretty quick too which is a good thing." She replied to my thoughts, this was going to get annoying but now I could see how everyone else felt when I answered their thoughts rather then their words. Jasmine smiled as she yawned again almost succeeding in hiding it but I had been waiting for it. There were some things I could tell that just the family needed to talk about so I would use this as the excuse to get her some rest. Catching Carlisle's eye I asked him under my breath, **

"**Do we have a room set for her?" a quick shake of his head accompanied by the thought of 'we can put her on the sofa in the living room that way she's not to far or you can continue your current arrangement for the time being we'll get a room ready for her tomorrow.' A quick glance at her to see if she'd been listening to the silent conversation and I realized she was asleep with her head on her knees, her arms around them to keep them up.**

"**Upstairs then she can stay in my bed where she's comfortable. I'll need to hunt again though. Her scent has a very strong affect on me." Carlisle's eyebrows rose at this but before he could open his mouth Esme spoke,**

"**I'll stay with her while your gone. She may panic if she wakes without you." I nodded. Especially since she'd been near Carlisle, she was scared of him and anytime spent in his company caused her to have issues with panic.**

"**Is there anything else to discuss?"**

"**Yes there is a bit more, but take her upstairs before she falls out of that chair." **


	2. Chapter 2

_10 minutes later………._

I came back down from putting Jasmine to bed, she had woken and protested a bit but as soon as I laid her down she was out again. Everyone had gathered round the table including the previously absent Rosalie. I had caught bits and pieces of Alice's vision before she could block me and I had a feeling that Jasmine would soon be the center of my world. I couldn't decipher the feelings that idea brought me. Carlisle now sat at the head of the table in the chair Jasmine had just vacated. Esme was on his right and my place to his left was waiting for me. Alice and Jasper sat on our mothers side of the table while Rosalie and Emmett were on mine. Our places reflecting our rank or rather how long we'd been with Carlisle, as he was the founder of our family.

"Now we have a few things to consider and from what Alice's visions have shown me a new member to the family. She's been here 3 weeks already and made some progress in recovering from the abuse she suffered at the hands of a human foster family. She's a mind reader like Edward but she can shield her mind when she wishes. She also seems to be able to make people do things without them really realizing it. And yes I have noticed her attachment to Edward." He looked pointedly at Rosalie as he said that last since she was scowling. Her scowl darkened farther when Alice smiled about the fact that Jasmine was attached to me.

"Esme and I having been thinking about adopting her. She needs to be part of a family. Alice has already seen her change, so we know it's coming only the timing is uncertain." Carlisle finished looking at each of us in turn. Rosalie held his look the longest as she was still scowling angrily. Her thoughts were about as angry as her expression and since I knew part of that anger was directed at me I stayed clear of her mind. Jasper was worried, his control no where near ours as he is the newest to our lifestyle. I knew then her scent had to be as tempting to him as it is me, for entirely different reasons. Emmett was thrilled to be getting a new little sister. As was Alice since she and Rose only got along some of the time. Ever the mother, Esme was thrilled. She'd been using us a substitutes for so long that a new addition especially one that needed parenting had her positively beside herself. Carlisle would put it to a vote even though he would still decide the final outcome. The vote was to try to be fair. One glance around told me that only Rosalie would vote no and that Jasper was going vote yes despite his better judgment because he knew how happy this was making Alice and Esme. "Lets vote, Edward?"

"Yes."

"Esme?"

"Yes."

"Rosalie?"

"No."

"Emmett?"

"Hell yes!"

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Of course."

"Well then it's decided. Edward you can let her know when she wakes up and Alice should probably take her shopping she'll need more clothes. Is Jenks making the papers, Jasper?"

"Yes, they should be done in a week or so." Carlisle nodded before addressing the rest of us,

"We are done." with that everyone scattered. I headed upstairs with Esme to check on Jasmine. Knowing that if she was awake she could have been keeping tabs on the discussion through my thoughts. She was still soundly sleeping.

"I'll go hunting now, Esme but I need to talk to Alice and Carlisle first." I said to my mother as she sat on the bed beside Jasmine. A nod was my only reply. I walked out the door and as expected Alice was at my side the second I closed the door. 

"He's in his study." Alice said before I could ask her if she knew where our father was. Sure enough his thoughts were coming from the study proving Alice correct. He was worried about Jasmine and wondered why she would go out of her way to avoid him. I had tried to no avail to get her to tell me. She had quickly refused and changed the subject. With her mind closed to me I had no hope of knowing why she was so terrified of Carlisle. While he in the meantime racked his brain for solutions to a problem he didn't know anything about. He had heard us coming and opened the door before I could raise my hand to knock.

"Alice, Edward what can I do for you?"

"I think I may have an idea why Jasmine avoids you." Alice said once the door was closed again even though everyone in the house would hear exactly what was said. Even though Jasmine didn't have our hearing she would hear the ensuing conversation in my thoughts, or at least she would if she were awake. Carlisle sat back at his desk while Alice perched on the edge, her feet propped on the edge of his chair. I sat on the chair in front of the desk, I wouldn't need to see their faces since I could see their expressions in their thoughts. "I had a vision this morning and though it was hazy I could make out your face or what I at first had thought to be you until the talking started, you never speak like that no matter how angry you may be. I think her abuser must have looked like you enough so that she doesn't see you she sees him." Alice paused.

"Something's going to happen soon, something that will show why it is she fears you, because logically she knows you would never hurt her." I interjected while Alice was zoned out in a vision. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but Alice cut him off.

"She's going to have a nightmare tonight, Edward," she paused to glare at my before I could interrupt,

"When she starts screaming let Carlisle handle it." She glared at me again and spoke before I could,

"Whatever her issue is she'll never get over it if we keep letting her stay away from Carlisle. This needs to happen if she's to have any kind of relationship with him." She finished still looking at me as though daring me to argue with her. I wanted to but I knew she was right. Carlisle would never have any relationship with his new daughter if this issue wasn't addressed immediately. 

"So what do I do?" Carlisle asked with a frown.

Alice thought for a minute,

"Just comfort her, when she wakes up get her to talk about it."

"But what if she won't?" Worry still evident in his voice. I spoke before Alice could,

"She will but be prepared to fight about it because she will be difficult at first. I think it would be best if everyone left so that way she'd have no choice but to talk to you. Because I know I'll want to get involved if I stay here and its essential that no one interfere." 

"Ok I just hope this works." 

"She's awake Edward you might want to tell her that we are leaving."

"Why tell her now, I was going to just before we left." I stated puzzled about why I would need to tell her hours in advance. Alice just looked at me like I was stupid as it dawned on me.

"She's going to be unhappy about being left by herself with just Carlisle isn't she?"

"Of course she is!" Carlisle and Alice exclaimed at the same time. I sighed then knowing arguing was pointless.

"Alright, have her meet me outside by the river."

And with that I ran through the house and out the back door stopping to wait on a rock by the water. I could hear her asking Esme, whom she'd found in the kitchen, where I was.

"Out by the river, he needs to talk to you." I could see her face in Esme's mind. Dread. She looked unhappy, and I knew it was because that had been her foster brother told her before he raped her. The lure to get her in the room with him. I heard her walking through the grass headed to my perch. I turned to watch her pick her way around some rocks as she got closer. 

"What's wrong, Edward?" she was slightly breathless when she finally reached me.

"Nothing's wrong." I assured her still debating how to tell her.

"Then why did you need to talk to me." She was getting nervous, and I could tell what she was remembering even though her mind was as was custom closed to me. 

"We are going hunting tonight." She looked puzzled,

"I don't see the problem with that, I'll be by myself so what?"

"Not totally." I stalled still not wanting to tell her that she'd be alone with Carlisle.

"What do you mean not totally?" she was confused and I could see on her face as she tried to figure out who was staying behind with her.

"Carlisle." I said hoping his name would be explanation enough, it wasn't.

"What about him, Edward?" her anxiety spiking a bit as it sank in.

"He's going to stay here with you." I said and as expected she exploded,

"What!" but before I could speak she continued.

"No no you can't please Edward don't leave me alone with him." I could see the tears pooling in her eyes as she sank to the ground, eyes unseeing, repeating over and over,

"No, no, no. Stay away. Don't touch me, get off of me." So this was way Alice had wanted me to tell her now, because in her panic the shield had disappeared from her mind and all I could see was a tall blonde man with light brown eyes advancing toward her with a lustful expression on his face. I could see now why. Because she didn't see Carlisle whenever he was near, she only saw her abuser. A dark skinned copy of my father. Just like Alice had seen. Reaching down I took her hands and pulled her to her feet. I sat back on the rock and brought her to sit on my lap. She buried her face in my shoulder and began to sob.

"Please I cant be alone with him please don't leave me." she begged. 

"It will be okay we won't be gone long." I tried to reassure her but she was having none of it.

"No you don't understand," she sobbed.

"I..I can't handle it." stammering slightly as she tried to get her breathing back under control. Hooking a finger under her chin I brought her face up to look at me, her ocean blue eyes were unfocused and terror filled.

"Carlisle would never hurt you." I told her quietly. Her eyes snapped to focus at the sound of his name. 

"I can't be alone with him I know you saw that memory when my shield vanished. Logically I know your right, your father wouldn't hurt me but I don't see him whenever he's around. I only see James, my foster father, coming at me with that horrible look in his eyes. Just before he'd rape me. Hardly a day went by that he didn't. At least once a day he and his sleazy son would take turns with me and when I would cry or scream then they would beat me. After awhile I learned not to react at all so that way they would just leave me once they were done." drawing a deep breath she looked at me waiting for my reaction. The whole time she'd been speaking I could see the images crystal clear in her mind, she hadn't put the shield back. I couldn't right away tell how it made me feel just for that brief moment that she'd let me in. I was shocked to realize that it meant she really trusted me, unlike most humans she had no fear of me. She knew what I was yet here she sat on my lap no less having just shared probably the most painful memories I'd ever seen. I knew then that I loved her all the feelings that I'd been feeling just unwilling to name because part of me expected her to realize the danger I was to her, as long as her heart beat and the sweetest smelling blood I'd ever come across flowed in her veins. The sensible part of me expected her to run from me while the monster side hoped she would too, but for a completely different reason. With a start I realized she was still waiting for me to say something and that she was aware of what I'd been thinking. 

"Your are my life now and I promise you nothing and no one will ever hurt you like that again." and as I said it I knew with every fiber of my being that it was the absolute truth. 

"Thank you." she whispered placing a soft kiss on my cheek, she spoke again,

"I love you." I didn't have to say anything because I knew she'd seen it in my mind. She nodded at that thought.

"You know not being the only mind reader anymore is…" I paused several words floated in my brain but I just couldn't seem to make them come out of my mouth. "Weird, interesting, annoying. Any of those fit?" she asked smiling. 

"Yea but you have an unfair advantage you can hide your thoughts from me but I can't hide mine from you." I sounded like a whiny child but it was true.

"Yes but now that you have seen what it was I have been hiding I don't have a reason to shield anymore." 

"Oh so does this mean you won't hide your mind from me anymore?" I could not help how happy all this made me and I understood another reason why Alice had wanted me to tell her now which reminded me of our current problem. But I'd get back to that. I wanted to savor a bit longer this joyful feeling that I had finally found my mate and along with her everything I hadn't realized I was missing. She however beat me to it,

"Must you leave me alone with Carlisle?" dread evident in her tone.

"Unfortunately yes. Alice had a vision that showed it's the best way to help you overcome your fear of him. It's the only way we saw to help you learn to see him not James whenever he's near you. He and Esme are adopting you, it was decided while you were sleeping." I had almost forgotten to tell her that in the wake of trying to help her see the need to realize that James and Carlisle were two different people and that James would never see her again. Her next idea surprised me,

"How about if I go talk to him now?" I didn't know what say. 'yes yes let her' Alice's mental voice screamed at me. She laughed,

"well somebody thinks it's a good idea. Alice right?" I didn't know who she was asking that of but Alice appeared a split second later. Her appearance answering Jasmine's question. 

"Yes by all means it is a step in the right direction." I could tell by the grin on my or now our sister's face that she had heard every word of our conversation as had everyone else in the house but I had known they would try though they might not to. We were not far enough away from the house to be out of hearing range.

"Alright he and Esme are in the living room. I would go now before your nerves fail." Alice said as Jasmine slid from my lap and gathered her courage. She pecked my cheek once more,

"Ok wish me luck, here goes nothing." And with that she headed toward the house. 

"Let's go for a walk. Now." Alice said as she grabbed my arm and hauled me off into the woods. I would get an earful no doubt and that this didn't change our plan to leave her alone with Carlisle tonight. No this had all been part of Alice's vision to help her with her fear.

Jasmine's POV….

Walking into the house I heard the television on in the living room. Taking a deep breath I summoned my courage and walked to the door pausing to let me vision adjust to the dark and sure enough Alice had been right, Carlisle sat on the couch intently watching what looked like a cooking show, Esme laid on the couch her head in his lap. Esme sat up when she noticed me in the doorway. 

"Would you like to watch t.v with us sweetheart?" She asked making room on the couch beside her. I smiled, touched that I would finally get the mother I'd never had. Part of me wondered if I really deserved to actually have a family but I pushed it away to focus on the task at hand.

"Actually I need to talk to Carlisle." His attention turned from the show he'd been watching at the sound of his name. Enlightenment dawned on Esme's face and I wondered briefly if Alice had warned them. "I'll go start dinner for you." she said as she rose from the couch, giving me a hug as she passed me in the doorway. 

"Thank you." I whispered not trusting my voice. She just smiled at me as she turned and walked to the kitchen. I looked back into the living room and met Carlisle's curious gaze. 

"God this is hard," I whispered knowing he'd hear me. I prayed for courage and knew that if I didn't do this now I never would. I stepped into the room and he made to get up but I stopped him with a raised hand. 

"I can do this but please don't move. I don't think I could fight the urge to run if you got any closer." as I said this I realized this was probably the most I had ever spoken to him. With the exception being earlier, the family meeting Edward had called it. I'd had one hell of a panic issue but these things needed to be handled.

Perching on the edge of the recliner I toyed with my hands trying to think how to start but finally deciding to just go for it.

"I know Edward's told you and I have too that my foster family, the dad and brother most often abused me. I know also that I told you that they would rape me every day. But I know I never really explained why that makes me fear you the way I do." I paused.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." He said softly, speaking for the first time.

"Oh but I do. I need to do this so I can move on. Let the wounds heal so to speak. And the only way I can do that is to explain this so that way I can start seeing you not my horrible memories." I paused again and plowed on before he could speak again.

"James, my foster father looked exactly like a dark skinned copy of you." smiling sadly I continued,

"I have a very hard time being near you because every time I do its his face I see, coming at me with that lustful look he always had before…" I had to stop to fight the tears that threatened. Before I could speak again Carlisle stood and in a flash knelt in front of me. 

"Before he'd rape you." he finished my sentence. I nodded.

"Two sometimes three times a day for three years. He and his vile son would take turns. I cried and fought at first but they would just beat me and continue and that seemed to get them even more excited so I learned not to fight after awhile. They would still beat me but not at the same time." I stopped and memories overwhelmed me. I hadn't realized that I'd been wringing my hands until Carlisle caught them in his and held them still. I had the urge to pull away and run but fought it down. Repeating over and over to myself that it was just Carlisle and he wasn't going to hurt me. Taking a breath I continued.

"My foster brother raped me first, he told me he wanted to talk to me so I followed him into the living room. My foster parents were out for the evening and he'd been left to baby-sit me. At first I didn't think anything of it. Till he backed me into the corner with an evil look on his face. He kissed me and I smacked him. He just punched me and kept going." I paused again to let the memories surface knowing he'd listen as long as I needed him too. And I realized then that I had never told anyone this. But I knew this would be the first step in my recovery, to get it off my chest. I'd been holding it in so long, it would feel good to be free of these nightmares. I continued.

"Once I got my breath back, he moved down my jaw to my neck and was unbuttoning my shirt as he went. I started squirming then as his intentions had become clear. He just pressed his body harder into mine putting my back flat against the wall. I managed to knee him in the groin when he went to pull my one shirt off. He stumbled and I got away, I made it to the stairs when he caught me round the waist and threw me to the ground. I hit my head hard on the floor, and before I could react he was on top of me, I made to start hitting him but he grabbed my wrists on pinned them to the floor. Then he put both my wrists in one hand and held them above my head. His free hand pulled my head back so he had free access to my throat. I squirmed and wiggled to try to break away but he bit me so hard he drew blood. Which he then spit in my face. With that he took his hand from my hair and traced it down my side. Making sure to pause for a minute between my legs. I started screaming then. He back handed me across the face and went to work on my jeans. He had to release my hands so he could take my shoes off then my jeans and underwear. Once my feet were free I kicked at him but he caught my ankle." The tears I had been fighting with won the fight and began to pour down my face.

"He raped you then didn't he?" I could only nod as the tears flowed faster. 

"I was 13 and I'd never had sex before. It hurt so bad. I cried till he was done."

Carlisle used his hold on my hands to pull me from the chair into his lap. No longer caring about being afraid of him I flung my arms around his neck content to let him hold me while I cried on his shoulder. I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I was aware of was being cradled on someone's lap. Whoever it or rather he was, was rubbing circles on my back. My fingers were still wrapped in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Carlisle. I'd been telling him why I was afraid of him. The awful memories I never dared share with anyone. I had cried myself to sleep in his arms. As I became more aware of my surroundings I realized Carlisle was talking to someone. His chest rising and falling with his breathing. 

"You know she's awake now, right." Edward's voice like velvet even in a whisper. My heart stopped for a minute. Carlisle laughed and I could feel it on my cheek where it laid, I also become aware of his hand in my hair cradling my head against his shoulder.

"Yes I knew that and now she knows your home. I was waiting till she wanted me to know she was awake." With a sigh I moved my fingers from his hair and sat up still on his lap. 

"Are you going to be okay now?" he asked. A concerned expression on his face, and for the first time since that day in the clearing I could look at him and not see James leering at me. I smiled at him.

"Yea I'll be fine now. I think I can finally start healing and it helps a lot to know I'll be able to talk to you now." I told him still happy to see clearly his face.

"Anytime you need me Jasmine, I always make the time to be there for my children and that includes you now." I nodded and in thanks kissed his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**I write solely for practice not profit. I own only my original characters. **

**Later that night…**

**Carlisle's POV..**

**I stood at the front door watching as Esme hauled Edward off into the woods with her. As planned earlier everyone was leaving so I would be alone with Jasmine when she had her nightmare. I had tried to insist that it should no longer be necessary as Jasmine had come to me and told me about her foster brother, describing the first time he'd raped her. Part of me wanted to go find him and rip his head off. But I knew that wouldn't help Jasmine recover, only time and understanding could do that and I knew that getting over always seeing his face when I was near was a major step in her recovery. Alice had made it plain that this needed to be done and told me to do anything to help her after her nightmare. I easily read the meaning behind her anything statement. I couldn't believe she thought that.. I sat behind my desk and recalled the last conversation I'd had with Alice before she left.**

**Earlier..**

**Still Carlisle's POV**

**A soft knock sounded on the door of my study and Alice entered before I spoke, I knew she'd seen my decision to tell her to come in. **

"**It's all set Jasper and I are leaving for the night, he wants to go to a symphony in Seattle. Emmett and Rosalie went to New York for the weekend. She was referring to the plans we or rather she made after Edward's departure to talk to Jasmine. Alice's eyes blanked without warning and I wondered what she was seeing. As soon as her eyes focused she looked at me.**

"**Well?"**

"**This in combination with her deciding to talk to you on her own is going to effectively end her inability to be around you." She smiled then, it made me happy to know that. She and Jasper were the most recent of the children that Esme and I had adopted. I think everyone was happy about the new addition, I knew I was. Esme had been wanting another daughter. I had forgotten Alice was sitting in front of me for a minute. Her expression now was one I could no longer decipher. But it meant trouble that much I knew from experience.**

"**Jasmine will make a rather surprising request either tonight or sometime in the near future I can't tell too clearly as there are still some unmade decisions that get in the way." Did I want to know? I wondered only briefly before Alice spoke again. **

"**Don't refuse her when she does regardless of when she asks." that had me.**

"**Why and what might I.." I stopped then as realization dawned. "You are not serious. I can't do that to her, she's Edward's mate. Alice you can't expect me to sleep with her before he does." So this was what her expression meant.**

"**Edward's aware already that it'll happen, he saw it as I did, I wasn't fast enough to hide my thoughts because it shocked me." I sighed then this was nuts but arguing was a lost cause if she'd already seen it happen.**

"**And what does he say about it?" I asked still unable to believe this.**

"**Anything to aid in her recovery."**

"**But this will be pretty much her first time, she really should be with him first." **

"**She's not a virgin anymore if that's.." I cut her off,**

"**To me she is. Until she makes the choice for herself rather then having it made for her." Alice just shook her head. I couldn't fathom this but knew if it would help her recovery I'd do anything she asked me.**

"**Besides Edward's too afraid he'd hurt her so for now he wont really mind." and with that she left. **

**Back to present..**

**Getting up from the chair I decided to go upstairs and check on Jasmine, even though I could hear her heartbeat and breathing from here. She had gone to bed before Edward left. I wondered again why the idea of her being with me first didn't bother him. His bedroom door was open and I could see her form in the moonlight that poured in through the windowed wall. Curled on her side her hair hiding her face. I noticed then that all she wore was a grey t-shirt and a very tiny pair of shorts. Pulling the blanket to her waist, I decided to watch her sleep for a bit hoping she'd know I was here and put off the nightmare. With that thought I laid down beside her propping my head on my hand. I used my free hand to brush the hair from her face, before placing it over her waist. I moved a bit so her back was flat against my chest. Having seen her have nightmares before I was really hoping this close contact would put it off. The last nightmare I'd seen her have was so bad and she moved about so violently Edward had had to physically restrain her. She hadn't been happy to wake up to him pinning her to the bed. I didn't want to have to do that. If she woke to me doing that she'd freak I just knew it, but only because there would be a part of her brain that would see James, not me. After her progress this afternoon I didn't want her to think I would ever force her. I heard my phone chirp signaling a text. I didn't want to get up but knew if that text was from Alice it could be important. Kissing her temple, I got up and went to grab the phone from my study where I'd left it. When I opened the phone to check the message it was indeed from Alice but it was blank. Odd why would she send me a blank text? My thoughts were interrupted by a whimper, then as I heard her heartbeat pick up and her breathing become uneven I knew the nightmare had started. **

"**Carlisle." she breathed out almost inaudible even to me. That was all I needed to hear. I dropped the phone and raced upstairs just as a crash told me she'd thrown herself from the bed. Sure enough when I got there she was on the floor, withering around like she was having a seizure. She was on her feet as soon as I appeared in the door. Not knowing what to do I did the only thing I could think of to keep her from hurting herself, I caught her as she made to run past me and tossed her softly back on the bed. Had I been human she would have been off the bed before I got there. But I'm not so she didn't and although I didn't want to do this to her, I copied what I'd seen Edward do. I pinned her wrists beside her head and used my own body to hold hers to the bed. She continued to toss her head about so thinking quickly I put both her wrists in one hand and put my now free one on the side of her face. That was enough all movement ceased and I had a second to process exactly how intimate a position this was. It didn't last as she started her sleep talking.**

"**No no please don't hurt me."**

"**Shh honey no one's going to hurt you." I whispered to her hoping she'd wake, she didn't.**

"**Please stop, get off of me. Don't touch me." her voice rose a bit with each word. **

"**It's okay baby please wake up. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore." I would beg if it did the trick. **

**Her next words floored me.**

"**Carlisle help me please. Don't leave me with them! Ouch no don't" she was sobbing now."Carlisle, Carlisle!" screaming my name as I tried to wake her. As a last resort I peppered her face and what I could of her throat with soft kisses all the while pleading with her to wake up.**

**Jasmine's POV**

**I was slowly becoming aware of a cold body holding me down. I felt soft lips kissing my temple. A soft voice pleading with me to wake up. Oh god I'd had a nightmare. Immediately I knew who it was above me. Carlisle. And the last thing I could remember was that I'd been screaming his name. My eyes snapped open and my gaze locked on his face just inches above mine. I was unsure what to make of this. Concern was all I could see in his eyes. And I was not about to read his mind I truly didn't want to know what emotions the concern could be hiding.**

"**Are you alright now?" he asked worried that I'd react badly to his close proximity. **

"**I'll be okay. Can I have my hands back?" I answered and he released his hold on my wrists and made to move off me but I caught him around the neck and held on. He looked a question at me, his features puzzled.**

"**Thank you." was all I got out before he crushed his lips to mine effectively banishing all thoughts from my brain. Much to my surprise I wasn't the least bit afraid of what he may do next.**

"**Your welcome." he whispered before reclaiming my mouth, his tongue tracing my lower lip seeking entrance. Which I gave willingly allowing him to deepen the kiss. Desire coursed through every inch of my body. Any place that had direct contact with him felt like the nerve endings were on fire. I wanted nothing more then to feel his hands on me. I needed to breath. He must have realized that too because he broke the kiss taking several deep breaths of his own. **

"**Carlisle?" my voice was still breathy.**

"**You don't want to stop do you?" I was pleased to hear his was too.**

"**No I don't want to stop." I couldn't stop the blush from rising, knowing he'd get what I wanted to say before I did.**

"**Are you sure?" I could see he was concerned about my emotional state. He didn't want to take advantage of me.**

"**Never been more sure of anything in my life. Please Carlisle make love to me." **

"**Always happy to oblige a lady." was his whispered answer as he claimed my mouth again, then he moved down my jaw, kissing his way to my throat, on to my collarbone and up again pausing a second over the point of my pulse. Which was pounding wildly. I felt him smile against my neck. Biting gently careful not to break my skin. His hands wandered down my body then up again under my shirt, brining it up as he did. Pure pleasure shot through me when his thumb grazed my nipple, he just smirked his lips still exploring my neck. Pulling away slightly as he got to his knees on the bed. Brining me up to mine in front of him by the grip he had on my t-shirt. Wrapping one arm around my waist to hold me to him, he pulled the shirt up and off my body. That left me in a lacy bra and shorts. His lips found my neck again and he trailed feather light kisses down to my now fully exposed collarbone. While he was occupied I took the time to explore him with my hands. His skin was cool but not unbearable so. To my desire heated skin it felt wonderful. All he wore was a t-shirt that did little to hide the contours of his muscles. And plain cotton pajama bottoms that couldn't conceal his erection. I let my fingers trace the patterns of the skin at his waist above his pants. Feeling brave I caught the edge of his shirt and moved taking it with my hands as they roamed upwards. Catching what I wanted he pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the floor. I took the moment to wrap my arms around his neck, fingers twined in his golden hair. With my arms out of the way he unhooked the catch on my bra and slid it off trailing kisses along the newly exposed skin. Lowering my arms for a minute to let him pull the straps from my shoulders and remove the garment. It joined our shirts on the floor. The breath I had been about to take caught in my throat as his cool fingers caressed my breasts. Sending shivers of pleasure down my back to pool at my center. I was wet I could feel it and I knew that he did too. Knowing how sensitive a vampires senses are, he could probably have smelled it before I'd even noticed I was aroused at all. As if to answer that thought, he growled into my mouth which he'd reclaimed after freeing me from my bra. As he lay me back down he pulled one of my legs over his hip. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as I felt his thigh brush my center as he laid over me. His waist between my legs. His mouth left mine to trace the now familiar path down my jaw to my neck. Pausing to bite lightly over my pulse. Then down lower to my breasts, cupping one in each hand. Taking turns lavishing them with kisses, and sucking lightly on my hardened nipples. Each action sending sensations that I'd never known existed shooting straight down my spine to further the wetness at my core. I couldn't help arching my hips against him to try to get something, anything to relieve the pressure building low in my stomach. He rolled his eyes up to my face as he trailed ever lower. **

"**Feel good?" he asked, his voice a teasing purr as he came back up and caught a nipple in his teeth gently biting. I sighed as more pleasure washed over me. I said the only thing I could think,**

"**Yes oh god yes Carlisle." I shifted my hips again as he moved back up to lay over me, the tiny bit of friction eased the building pressure. Moving so he could lie beside me on the bed he traced patterns on the skin of my stomach. Deliberately moving his hand slowly lower till at last he'd reached the top of my shorts. Skipping the area that most needed his attention, he chose to trace his fingers down my thigh stopping for a moment to tease a small spot he'd found near the back of my knee.**

"**Carlisle" I growled at him. He just smiled at me his normally light eyes darkened with lust. A thrill ran through me as I realized the look on his face was just for me. Tracing slowly back up my thigh, his fingers brushed me over the damp fabric and my brain short circuited. I barely registered it when said fingers slid under the cloth. The sensations provided by his gentle hand were becoming too much as he inched me toward the edge. Stars exploded across my eyes as one finger slid into me, followed by another. Moving in and out slowly at first then gaining speed as the pressure in my stomach built, one brush of his thumb over my clit as his fingers thrust in again had me sailing over the edge and screaming his name as I came on his hand. When my breathing slowed I opened my eyes to see Carlisle smiling at me. He'd removed my shorts and his pants, then laid over me waiting till I caught my breath before continuing.**

" **You ok?"**

"**Never better." I answered smiling up at him.**

"**Ready?" he asked softly leaning in to capture my lips with his, and positioning himself at my entrance at the same time.**

"**Yes." I whispered. And with that he took me slowly, pausing once to make sure he hadn't hurt me before pulling out and back in again. Each thrust slightly faster than the last. Moving my hips in time with his I felt the edge coming closer and closer. Never would I have thought that having a man inside me could feel so good. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own :( Love to play with. **

**Groaning as the edge came closer, I felt Carlisle's rhythm falter and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Within minutes I was sailing again, my fingers finding purchase in his shoulder. With a low growl I felt the spasms that still rocked through my body bring Carlisle to his release.**

**I was surprised to wake the next morning to find myself laying in two pairs of arms. Carlisle was in front of me, my forehead tucked to his chest, his arm around my waist. Edward tight at my back his arm beside Carlisle's at my waist. I knew they would know I was awake by the change in my breathing. Sure enough before I even opened my eyes I felt Edward kiss the top of my head. Carlisle did the same a second later.**

"**Good morning" came from behind me.**

"**Sleep well?" came from above me.**

"**Yeah I slept fine, must it be morning already?" they both chuckled at that. **

"**Yes it's 5 and I need to get ready to go to the hospital." A shiver slid down my spine when his breath tickled my ear as he spoke. I heard Edwards sharp hiss when my hips shifted slightly against him. I felt the bed shift and cracked my eyes enough to look up and watch as Edward pulled Carlisle in for a kiss, his hand in the other mans golden hair. Carlisle took his arm from my waist and wound his fingers in Edward's bronze locks as he sighed. Allowing Edwards tongue to meet with his. I'd never seen two men kiss with so much passion. I was too awed by the sight to wonder if I should be disturbed. During one of our nights spent talking he'd hinted that his relationship with Carlisle was not entirely platonic. I'd caught enough of his thoughts to know that the two had carried on an intimate relationship. His thoughts also told me that he had from time to time carried on a similar affair with Esme. I of course had not brought up having seen these things, preferring instead to wait till he wanted to tell me. A small part of me had wondered at how Edward would react when he found out I'd slept with his father. Even though Carlisle only pretended to be his father for the sake of the human charade they lived. The thoughts I had gathered from them both told me that they were father and son in every way that mattered. I was drawn back to the present when the bed shifted again as Carlisle got up, kissing my forehead before leaving to go to work.**

"**You can open your eyes now, I know you saw that." Edward's voice was a velvet whisper in the darkness of the room. His arm slid lower on my waist, snaking under the sheet. I shivered again when his cold skin made contact with mine. His hand gripped my hip preventing me from moving. I'd been about to say something, but his next words shocked me."I'm already of aware of what happened last night and I'm not upset about it." I was puzzled. He read the question in my mind before I could speak it.**

"**Alice saw it. She said it would aid in your recovery. That it would help you but she didn't expect it to happen so fast. I had to reassure Carlisle that I was not mad at him or at you. You needed to be with someone who could be gentle and considerate." he paused contemplating his next words. **

"**You needed to see that sex is not just enjoyable for men. It's harder for me to be gentle as I sometimes do not know my own strength. I would have hurt you, despite my better intentions." I moved enough so that I could lie on my back and look up at him. His hand moved to lay across my stomach, his finger tracing the skin around my navel. I didn't remember dressing before falling asleep but sure enough I saw the light grey fabric of Carlisle's t-shirt bunched over Edward's hand as he continued to draw circles on my skin. **

"**Carlisle dressed you. He was afraid you'd get too cold laying between us like you were. He was going put your shirt back on you but I asked him to use his instead." he again answered my unspoken question. Moving enough so he could lay his head on my shoulder, he inhaled deeply.**

"**I like the smell of him on your skin." **

**That had been two months ago. The adoption had become final and I was now officially a Cullen. Edward and I had consummated our relationship as well. He'd been afraid of hurting me if he lost control of his strength, but I merely reminded him that Carlisle was only a yell away if he did. I was sore for a week after but it was a small price to pay. I was singing along to the radio as I bent over to load plates into the dishwasher. Cool hands gripped my hips, I almost dropped the plate. I recovered enough to arch back into Carlisle as he leaned over me burying his nose in my hair. I could tell it was him by the scent of sandalwood that enveloped me as his lips gazed my shoulder. His mouth reached the side of my neck, he inhaled deeply and sighed.**

"**Must you smell so good, like gardenia and roses with a hint of vanilla." it was my turn to sigh as his breath caressed the skin just below my ear. I had known that everyone was going hunting for a few days. I had thought Alice was going to stay with me. She had been wanting to take me shopping and it would be cloudy in Seattle tomorrow. I straightened up leaning intentionally against him. His hands wondered upwards under my tank top. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed the feel of Carlisle's hands on me. This was the most he'd touched me since the night he made love to me. Edward and Esme had left for Canada at daybreak. Rosalie and Emmett were going to Paris for lovers' getaway. Jasper was going to some event in Vancouver them meeting up with Edward and Esme. All in all I was getting along well with everyone. I could talk to Rosalie about what I'd lived through and she was able to give me good advice on getting through it. She'd told me her story and that had it not been for Carlisle she'd have died that night. She got her revenge for what had been done by killing them all. I was glad for her. Even though she'd disliked me at first she came around. Esme was beyond any mother I could have ever wished for. Edward was teaching me to play the piano. Jasper and I liked to discuss history and the civil war had always been my favorite part of history classes. So we could go on for hours. Emmett was my video game buddy. My thoughts came back to the present when Carlisle nipped at my earlobe.**

"**Still in there?" he purred and the shiver the crawled down my spine got a groan from him when I shifted my hips. Where they still pressed into his groin.**

"**Yeah I'm still here." I replied. He smirked before lightly biting my neck. My breath caught and a desire coursed in my veins. **

"**We get tonight by ourselves then Alice will be back and she plans on dragging you to Seattle." He sounded slightly pouty as he said it.**

"**Then I guess we'd better make the best of the time we have." I said as I turned in his arms twining mine round his neck, my fingers knotting in his hair. **

"**Upstairs then?" he asked leaning in to kiss me as his hands slid back to my hips, fingers sliding under the waistband of my jeans. The front door opened with a bang as Alice called out,**

"**Jasmine, Carlisle, I know you guys are here." we broke apart in surprise as Alice walked into the kitchen. I might love my sister but right this second I wanted to kill her. She grinned as she looked at us, Carlisle's hands still on my hips, my arms around his neck. I put my head to his chest hiding the blush I knew was staining my cheeks.**

"**I thought you were gone till morning?" Carlisle asked slight annoyance colored his tone.**

"**I am leaving again," she paused her eyes glittering.**

"**I just had to grab something for Jasper. Then I'll be on my way." and with that she vanished from the room. I sighed, my face still buried in his shirt. Carlisle combed his fingers through my hair, before lifting my face up to his. Giving me a quick kiss as he thought about everything we could do after she left again. As I watched the images flying through his mind all I could think was hurry up Alice. Within seconds she was done and out the door with a,**

"**Bye guys have fun see you in the morning!" hollered over her shoulder.**

"**You know she already knows what we decided to do." I whispered against his mouth.**

**Alice's POV**

**Jasper called me and asked if I could run home to grab his passport. He explained that he'd been asked to go to a conference in Paris and would need it. I had been in Olympia updating Esme's wardrobe for the season and was already about halfway home so I agreed. I was planning on going hunting for the night after I dropped off my car and purchases. I had told Jasmine I would take her shopping in Seattle tomorrow. Of course with everyone else gone that meant Carlisle and Jasmine would be by themselves, but I at first thought nothing of it. Till I saw what Carlisle had planned for her. I knew it should worry me but I'd seen something that I had not yet divulged to anyone. And I was pleased to see them get along. She was no longer afraid of him like she'd once been and her nightmares had stopped completely since that night two months ago. I pulled into the garage and was surprised to find Carlisle's Mercedes parked in its usual spot. The garage was empty except for Emmett's jeep, and Jasmine's Impala. I had tried to talk her into a brand new car but she would have none of it. Even stranger was the Mercedes engine was still warm indicating Carlisle hadn't been home long, and early. I banged the door open to make as much noise as I could so they would know somebody was here.**

"**Jasmine, Carlisle I know you guys are here." I called out. Sure enough I found them in the kitchen, her arms around his neck and his hands at her waist. She hid her face in his shirt but I knew she was trying to hide her blush. My father was the first to regain the ability to talk,**

"**I thought you were gone till morning?" he asked annoyed. She was planning ways to torture me and I grinned at them, as I watched various ideas float through her mind but I wouldn't know what she was gong to do till she decided.**

"**I am leaving again." I knew I was amused I couldn't help it. **

"**I just have to grab something for Jasper and I'll be on my way." and with that I ran upstairs to the bedroom I shared with my husband. Grabbing what he needed and flying back down the stairs and out the door.**

"**Bye guys have fun see you in the morning." I hollered over my shoulder as the door shut.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me own nothing. Am merely playing and will return all known characters to their rightful owner in one piece, well physically anyway. **

**Carlisle's POV..**

**Alice left and we were alone again. I wasted no time in picking Jasmine up and running to the bedroom we'd made for her. She rarely used it, preferring instead to share Edward's room with him. I knew she knew about the extent of my relationship with Edward but she'd said nothing about it, for which I was unsure how to feel. I knew Esme had her suspicions. I had long been aware of her affairs with Edward. She'd told me because she couldn't bear the thought of keeping a secret. Since she had been honest with me, I couldn't bring myself to keep from what was to happen from her. Especially since I knew it might happen again. I had a feeling I could not yet place. I would notice more and more the smell that I thought I'd long ago learned to ignore. Jasmine's blood. Being a doctor I could ignore it most of the time but lately I'd felt the pull of it at odd moments. Coming home from work was always the hardest. Having been gone all day, her scent would hit me like a freight train. Edward had said he felt something similar but it had been diminishing for him. I had not been brave enough to decide to ask Alice about it. The smell of gardenia and roses was becoming addictive to me. And I could only figure what Alice would tell me. My attention snapped back to her as I felt her lips move down to my shoulder and her fingers undid the buttons of my shirt. **

"**Earth to planet Carlisle, now who's not paying attention?" she asked with amusement plain in her tone.**

"**Sorry." I whispered catching the hem of her top and pulling it off. **

**Jasmine's POV**

**I was waiting for him to decide to ask the questions I could see burning in his mind. He knew that I had caught his thoughts about his and Edward's relationship and he was curious to know if it bothered me. I wasn't surprised to hear that he knew of the affair between Esme and Edward or that he had told her about us. I moved down to plant kisses along his shoulder as I unbuttoned his shirt, that brought his attention back to earth but I still couldn't refrain from teasing him.**

"**Earth to planet Carlisle, now who's not paying attention?" I hid my smile but knew he caught my tone.**

"**Sorry." he whispered as his hands found the edge of my tank top and pulled it off. He was now trying to make up for his inattention earlier, but his thoughts were still miles away. Reluctantly I got hold of his face between my hands."Carlisle?" I made his name a question.**

"**Do you have something you need to say?" I asked gently when he didn't answer, but the look in his eyes and his thoughts gave him away. I cut him off with a tap to my temple before he could put words to his last thought. He sighed then knowing he was busted.**

"**Yeah I guess I do. I forgot you're a mind reader too cause you almost never let people know when or even if your reading their thoughts." he sounded resigned, I knew then that he was afraid of what I would think about the whole him and Edward relationship. **

"**I'm not going to judge either one of you. I don't know why your both afraid to tell me. I love you both very much and I will not stand in the way of what makes you happy." I tried to get all his fears addressed in those sentences and to a point I did, the relief that flowed through him was immense. **

"**We were going to say something soon, but just weren't sure how to breach the subject. He wants you to know but doesn't want to drive you away."**

"**Why would he think that, both of you should know better." I wondered why he would think that. I knew that the relationship they had was something important to them both Edward was after all Carlisle's first companion. Curiosity is only natural after all and he was so young to begin with. A full scale discussion ensued and we spent all night talking. I didn't remember falling asleep but awoke later to find myself back in Edward's room, with him in front of me and Carlisle behind me. **

"**Alice will be home in an hour and we are all gong to go to Seattle." Edward informed my when the change in my breathing told him I was awake.**

"**Who's we?" I asked still groggy.**

"**Me, you, Esme, Alice, and Carlisle." **

"**Bite me I'm not awake, my brain doesn't function right away." I told Edward in a bit of a clipped tone because I didn't care for how he'd answered me. Carlisle laughed behind me but it turned to a cough quick so I can only assume Edward had glared at him.**

**6 hrs later in Seattle.**

**Hayden's POV..**

**As soon as I saw the short pixie climb out of the Mercedes I knew Jasmine would be with her. But to my surprise I saw she had more people with her this time. Another woman and two men. The woman got out the passenger side and waited till they joined her on the sidewalk. I knew the pixie girls name to be Alice, so I waited and listened as she addressed the caramel haired woman, Esme she'd called her. They went into the first store while Jasmine and the men waited by the car. Little bitch had fallen in with some rich ones it seemed. James would be interested to hear this. I would call him after they left to inform him of what I saw today. He'd been looking for Jasmine for three months now. After a few hours and a visit to every store on the little strip of shops they passed my restaurant. As they passed the one next door I heard one of the customers call out,**

"**Dr. Cullen?" I watched the blonde man and the dark haired one stop.**

"**Dr. Monroe?" the blonde asked having located the one to call his name. **

"**Please it's Jacob, what brings you to Seattle today Dr. Cullen?" the man asked taking in the people with him. They must work together.**

"**It's Carlisle and I'm accompanying my wife and three of our six children shopping." He replied as he hooked an arm around Esme's shoulder. **

"**This is Esme, my wife and our daughters; Alice and Jasmine and I think you've already met Edward our youngest son." the blonde, Carlisle smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you finally Mrs. Cullen, I hear so much about you." Jacob said.**

"**All good things I hope." Esme replied shooting her husband an amused look.**

"**Of course and Jasmine is the newest of the family?" he asked and it was then that I noticed the arm Edward had twined around Jasmine's waist. Protective or possessive I couldn't be sure but he let go of her and stepped back when Carlisle placed his other arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. Boy oh boy wait till James heard this. Then it clicked daughter. He called her his daughter. I listened in time to catch his next words,**

"**Her adoption was just finalized last month." so they had adopted her had they. This was not going to make James happy. I watched the group talk for a few more minutes then they crossed the street and got into the car. I watched as the Mercedes tail lights disappeared and reached for my phone to call James.**

"**Hello." James answered on the first ring.**

"**Hey, it's Hayden you said you wanted me to keep in eye out for Jasmine right?" **

"**Yeah did you see her?"**

"**Yeah she was with the girl I told you about last time and 3 others."**

"**Did you catch their names?"**

"**Yep the other woman they were with her name was Esme. The first man was a tall blonde that I thought at first was you but he was so pale I knew it wasn't. I overheard his name to be Carlisle. He ran into a co-worker who at first addressed him as Dr. Cullen. And the other boy's name was Edward and he looked awful possessive of Jasmine every time I saw them he had an arm around her, the only time he let her go was when Carlisle introduced her to his co-worker. They said they adopted her James." I finished. **

"**You said the doctors name was Carlisle?"**

"**Yea." and he hung up without another word. I was to used to the strange behavior to care.**

**Edward's POV..**

**I had heard some troubling thoughts while we chatted with Dr. Monroe, but every time I tried to locate the person they belonged too I couldn't see him. I would wait till we got home and talk to Carlisle about it. I would also be asking Alice to watch for anyone to make a decision about coming after Jasmine. Secretly I hoped James would be dumb enough to come here. I wanted the chance to personally kill him. Or at the very least show him the meaning of pain, since I know Carlisle would not approve of my more violent ideas. I opened my mouth to ask Carlisle if I could talk to him as we entered the house but Jasmine spoke before I could,**

"**Carlisle?" she made his name a question to get his attention. I had a feeling I knew what she wanted a feeling that grew when she put her shield up cutting me off from her mind.**

"**Can I talk to you?" she asked when he looked up at her.**

"**Sure go upstairs, I'll be right there." with that he followed Esme to the kitchen to help her unload the groceries we'd picked up when we got back to Forks from Seattle. She smiled at me and vanished to Carlisle's study. I knew with certainty that shed ask him about locating her mother. She'd already brought it up to me and I had tried to talk her out of the idea but she is determined. It had not been a pretty debate either. Id hurt her feelings on the issue but I just could not see what it was she would gain by finding this woman. The woman who had abandoned her child without any remorse. I should have known she'd go ask Carlisle. It had become standard procedure when I told her no to go ask him. She knew as well as I did that he would not refuse her, if I didn't think this to be a foolhardy venture that would only result in hurt feelings for her I would agree and even accompany her. But I knew this would just cause her pain and I deeply wished to keep her from anything and anyone that could hurt her. She had been through enough and I didn't think she should go adding to it. I had not thought it possible for me to feel for any one woman what I did for her. She holds my reason to keep existing in her hands. I sat at my piano playing softly in an attempt to tune out what I knew Jasmine was going to ask Carlisle and knowing she'd get it.**

**Jasmine's POV**

**I was sitting in the armchair in front of the desk in Carlisle's study waiting for him to come upstairs. I wanted to find my birth mother. I'd already brought it up to Edward and though he hadn't wanted to he'd said no. He thought it was a bad idea and that I was only going to regret it. Part of me agreed with him but another part of me wanted the closure of meeting her. Of knowing that I couldn't hate her for what she'd done, though I wanted too. But if she'd kept me then I wouldn't be here, with the most wonderful family anyone who's been in my position could dare to pray for. I had finally found a place where I was loved and wanted. True I went through hell first but all that helped make me who I am. All that hell brought me to a heaven I hadn't known existed. The click of the door closing focused my attention in the present. And on one of my lovers. I watched Carlisle walk into the room and sit in the chair beside me rather then behind the desk like I had thought he would.**

"**What did you need to talk about?" his voice was quiet like normal. I had to reign in my dirty thoughts, we'd had our chance for that last night and talked all night instead. **

"**I want to find my birth mother." I'd get to the point though I knew he wouldn't argue with me like Edward had.**

"**Edward said no didn't he?" he smiled slightly at my rather guilty look.**

"**He thinks it'll only cause me more pain, but I feel like I have to see her in order to finally let go of the bitterness I have for how she just walked away. I can't help wanting to tell her off but at the same time I want to know why she really gave me up. I don't think it was solely because of how I was conceived." I finished knowing I had won without further argument.**

"**Do you know her name?" he was worried too. He'd let me do this but he hoping I wouldn't get hurt by this. **

"**Serena Lynn Benson" I had begged the social worker for her name before I was placed in my last foster home. She originally didn't want to give it to me but I managed to pry it out of her before she left. That was the last time I saw her as I had ran away from James, the newborn took me from the bus stop. I put up a fight and he knocked me out. Next thing I knew I was in that clearing and being brutalized again till they saved me. I really hoped she'd want to see me I didn't really believe that she truly felt no guilt in leaving me like she had. **

"**Ok I'll look into it but it's going to take some time. Do you remember the agency she put you in when she gave you up?" He asked. His usually bright eyes were dark but I knew it was from worry. **

"**Yeah the Los Angeles Orphan Care Agency. She gave birth to me there too." I added as an after thought since I knew that it would probably be on my original birth certificate. I got a new one when the adoption was made final and I'd dropped Benson out of my name so that legally made my name Jasmine Olivia Cullen. I often wonder if James might be looking for me even though I was nothing to him it'd be just like him to want to keep me as his personal toy. I had heard some disturbing thoughts while in Seattle earlier but I didn't want to think bout them right now and besides Edward had probably heard them too so I'd let him worry bout that. **

**2 months later…**

**Carlisle's POV**

**Emmett, Jasper and Edward left a week ago for their annual month long camping trip that they took every summer. School would resume in a month and Jasmine would be starting 10****th**** grade along with Alice and Edward. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett would be juniors. I knew Jasmine was worried she hadn't been to an actual school in years. James had kept her home schooled so it wouldn't come to light how badly she was treated. I had located her birth mother last week and she was more then willing to fly here from Michigan to meet her daughter. Jasmine, Edward and I were going to meet her in a month. I could only hope this would be a good thing. James was looking for Jasmine we knew, but were unsure of when he'd show up till a few days ago when Alice had a vision and told me that his arrival was going to be this week. I made it a point to be home from work as soon as I could be. Given the fact that the boys were gone and Esme was in and out working on her latest restoration. That left Rosalie, Alice and Jasmine mostly on their own. I was not about to leave the girls by themselves when he showed. Now I know that Alice and Rose could handle him without me but that was not what worried me. I wanted the chance to confront this monster myself. I don't care for any form of violence but killing this thing, that I could condone. I had also been in contact with Edward, the boys were making their way home slowly because they wanted to be here for Jasmine when James' shows up. **

**3 hrs later…**

**Jasmine is downstairs playing the piano. The boys are less the an hour away taking their time till they are needed here. She plays as well as Edward does, he only had to give her a refresher lesson since she'd learned to play in a childhood foster home. I am caught up in listening to her as she plays Esme's song, Edward just taught it to her before he left on the boys' trip. And already she plays it beautifully Esme will be thrilled. Its nice to see my wife happy and although happy doesn't begin to cover how Esme feels having a child that actually needs to be parented. It does well enough, and the others have taken to Jasmine without difficulty. Even Rosalie changed her tune after hearing what Jasmine had been through. Rosalie had been my baby girl till Jasmine arrived. Rosalie was also the only one of my children besides Edward that I had shared a physical relationship with in the early years after her change. Till she found Emmett then it had ended as I'd known it would, but I still had Edward and of course Esme. Our relationship had not been affected by my intimacy with Jasmine. **


End file.
